


Sceptre of Flamel - #35 - Fever

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #35 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #35 - Fever

**#35 - Fever**

Roy sighed and ran his hand over Edward's still face. He was breathing, still, shallowly. And while Roy knew somewhere inside him that he really didn't have anything to worry about, it wasn't like Edward could _die_ from this, it still worried him all the same.

Edward had worked himself into a froth just a day before, and then dropped suddenly. Roy wasn't even aware that angels could GET sick, he figured with Edward's sudden and impressive endurance that it was just one of those things he wouldn't have to worry about ever again.

He hadn't moved or stirred this entire day. Roy sat by the bed they shared, wiping Edward's brow when he sweated; piling on the blankets. They were in the middle of nowhere, quite literally. They had been surviving on the vegetables Edward had been growing and the fish and small game the two of them hunted together. They didn't have any medicine, anything that Roy could do aside from keep vigil beside Edward.

Roy looked through books idly; but he couldn't focus. He was too worried. Again, he knew in his gut that Edward wouldn't die from this but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know enough about any of this to be certain and it just made him sick to his stomach to think that after everything they'd been through together he could possibly lose Edward to something as simple as a fever.

He didn't want to disturb Edward in his restless sleep, so Roy sat up against the bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He slept there, uncomfortably, and when he woke the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains and birdsong cut through the chilly morning. Roy yawned and cracked his complaining neck, and turned to check on Edward.

Edward was gone.

Roy stumbled to his feet, looking around the tiny cabin as if Edward could have hidden himself into some small corner that wouldn't be instantly visible. When that searching glance proved fruitless, Roy lunged out the door.

Edward was not anywhere that Roy could see immediately. He turned in a complete circle; the chopping block they they used alternately to cut wood was deserted; the vegetable patch was empty. The trees stretched above Roy's head, as if they were blocking his view of the sky. No Edward anywhere; that only left the stretch of beach along the lake where they hunted fish in the water.

His shoulder blades itched, and Roy knew the fastest way there. There was only a moment's hesitation, and he didn't bother to strip off the old shirt he was wearing before extending his wings. The morning was cool but for once the chilly air didn't bother Roy. There was a hint of the warmth that the afternoon would bring as Roy spread his wings and shot up off the ground.

The beach was not all that far from the isolated cabin. Roy didn't have to ascend far before dropping his wings to glide. Edward always made this look so easy, he was absolutely fearless. To Roy's immense relief he saw a figure standing in the shallow waters of the beach, his back to the expanse of trees.

It was Edward. Roy's shadow passed over him and Edward looked up, shadowing his eyes in surprise. Roy still didn't quite have the landing thing down as he wheeled around, but Edward's expression was surprise as Roy skimmed the water, before barreling straight into Edward.

They went tail over teakettle, feathers going everywhere and both of them ending up soaked in the lake. Edward had extended his arms at the last second to try to catch Roy, or brace him or something, and Roy landed half on top of Edward, who lay in the shallows laughing.

"Edward!" Roy almost shouted, his hands on Edward's shoulders. "Are you okay, what are you doing out of bed-!"

Edward blinked up at Roy, his eyes wide and clear. "I'm fine," he said, sounded puzzled. "You were flying, Mustang, on your own-" he laughed as Roy shook him in his consternation. "Gotta work on those landings though..."

"You were sick," Roy was on his knees, his wings weighted down by water, loose feathers floating away on the lake's gentle waves. "You had a fever, Ed, I've been so worried..."

Edward frowned at Roy. "No, I'm fine." Edward squinted up at the morning sun. "Are you sure?"

Roy's dark expression told Edward that he wasn't joking at all. "I don't know what happened," Roy said. "But you collapsed. You've been unconscious for more than a day, Ed."

"That's really weird," Edward said. He splashed Roy lightly. "But I'm fine now, so it's all good, I guess." He looked up at Roy, who was dripping down onto him. "So are you gonna play dripping party pooper, or are you going to help me catch breakfast?"

Roy bowed his head so that his forehead was resting on the top of Edward's head, and just laughed.


End file.
